halouniverseuntoldfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega VII (Jokester123)
Omega VII is one of the few Human Colonies surviving the Human-Covenant War that belonged to the UNSC. Omega VII is existing somewhere in the outer Inner Colonies. This planet now has the highest amount of refugees because of its perfect nature and large amount of land on the surface. It's Capital City, New Salam, is populated to over 1.5 million people. Old Salam is now populated by 2.7 million refugees and is considered a ghetto city. Old Salam is a lot more beat up and poor than its neighbor New Salam. Omega VII was terra formed to be inhabitable in the mid-25th Century. The planet shares a lot of similarities to Earth such as Earth's gravity, the seven continents, and one moon. It also has a neighboring planet named Mu. Mu has a rocky surface that is too rough for Human exploration. Omega VII was visited by the Forerunner race 100,000 years ago; what they left behind hidden in the Cambridge Mountains will attract the eyes of many. History Around 100,000 B.C.E. Long ago, Prehistoric Humans had colonized this world and during the Human-Flood War, it became one of the infected colonies. It was Omega VII where the Forerunners first learned of the danger of the Flood. They decided to keep Omega VII a secret to hide the existance of the Flood. Years later, a Forerunner, Conjecture, visited this planet in search for any remants of a cure. Unfortunately, there were no signs of the cure and the Forerunners left leaving a Spire in their wake. The Spire held the story of Conjecture and also the location of Installation 01. This knowledge can quickly change the balance of power in the universe. The Spire was hidden in a cave inside the Cambridge Mountains. May 5, 2553 Omega VII plays a very important role now that the Human-Covenany War is over. Refugees from all over the Inner and Outer colonies are forced to live by each other in these times of hardship. The increased amount of refugees here has caused some issues though. Issues so bad that the UNSC needs to step in for order. The war with the Covenant is over. Sangheili and Jiralhanae forces have haulted and now comes the part where the UNSC reunites everyone. Most colonist feel safer under the UNSC's protection like those who moved to Omega VII, but there are still colonies like Venezia and Carthage that are putting up a fuss about joining up with the UNSC. Those Insurrectionist will house any refugees that they come across and give them homes. On the evening of May 5, six Jiralhanae warships come into orbit around Omega VII. They brought one Assault Carrier, and five Battlecruisers. The UNSC Naval Hearts sends a distress transmission to Earth, asking them to bring reinforcements to Omega VII. Earth replies stating that the reinforcements will take approximately 65 hours to get to Omega VII. The small Task Forces is led by, none other than, the behemoth Jiralhanae named Fabdius. Fabdius was pronounced the new Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. Gladly accepting the offer, Fabdius now leads his fellow Jiralhanae into battle against the Sangheili and Humanity. Arriving at the Human colony they call Omega VII, Fabdius has his Cruisers attack all orbital stations. With this done, Fabdius will send an army of Jiralhanae forces down to their cities to investigate and take control. There appear to be no Human warships around the colony which is odd. Normally, the Humans set up ships of twenty around a planet but not this one. The [[UNSC Naval Hearts (Jokester123)|UNSC Naval Hearts]] takes cover behind Omega VII's moon. They will await there until back up arrives. In the meantime, the captain of the Naval Hearts sends down the Marines and ODSTs to New Salam. New Salam is the capital city and it has a massive population so big that the UNSC rarely has time to take count. May 8, 2253 It has been three days since Fabdius took control of the colony. He already has troop scattered across their cities and bases set up. He has already sent his warships down to glass the colony. Right now, four cities have been glassed except for the capital city thay call New Salam. Fabdius wants to save that for last. Another handful of Jiralhanae warships are being tranfered to Omega VII and they will arrive in a few hours. The Naval Hearts' request for back up has finally arrived. The UNSC sent over three Marathon-class cruisers, a Halcyon Cruiser, eight Destroyers, and fifteen Frigates. The UNSC Naval Hearts is a Destroyer itself, well-armed and ready for battle. The Halcyon, [[UNSC-H SuperHuman (Jokester123)|UNSC-H SuperHuman]] is in control of this operation. It seems to be armored and ready. Before the fleet can head to Omega VII, they need to regroup after Slipspace helplessly scattered them about the system. Slipspace technology is a wonderful thing, but it has a habit of scattering fleets after exit. ONI says they have already found a fix for the situation and they are planning on having all UNSC starships upgraded with the upgraded Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine. In less than half an hour, the UNSC-H SuperHuman, ''a special warship created from OPERATION: Halcyon and designed to withstand massive abuse like its predessor- ''Pillar of Autumn-'' enters the space around Omega VII. A squad of former Covenant warships is glassing Omega VII. They identified as either Sangheili or Jiralhanae. The ''SuperHuman opens fire on one of the CCS Battlecruisers. It is still focused on glassing at the moment, but their Plasma Torpedoes rain hell on the fleet. Thankfully, the captain of the SuperHuman has a tactic: use concentrated fire on one Cruiser at a time and try to avoid the Assault Carrier currently in atmosphere of Omega VII. Fabdius just got word of a Human fleet that has engaged a Battlecruiser. He recalls the Gravity Lift he just placed down at Old Salam, the older city version of their capital city, and now he will engage the enemy at last. He orders his warships to gather and attack head on which seems to be the Humans own tactic. He has already lost one of his Battlecruiser. As the Assault Carrier, Bruiser, made its way closer to the front line, it seemed that the Humans were nearly abandoning ship. Herds of their dropships rushed to the surface. Fabdius had commanded all the remaining four Battlecruisers, no make that three Battlecruisers, send out their Seraph Starfighters to attack the dropships. Commander Peterson was in charge of the fleet. They had just taken out two Battlecruisers at the price of much needed Frigates and a Marathon Cruiser. The Assualt Carrier was headed for the battle leaving Peterson with one choice, send down all UNSC troops to the surface and try to hold off their in case the fleet is destroyed. The UNSC Destroyer Naval Hearts had finally pulled itself into the fight. The commander of the ship, Lieutenant Rowan, was recently put into active duty and given a Destroyer, not every Navy Officer is given a Destroyer to command after graduation. Lieutenant Rowan was put in charge of keeping all Seraph Starfighters from destroying the dropships. The Naval Hearts had at least eight 50 mm Point Defense Autocannons that it used to take down the Seraph. Autocannons were effective against Seraphs and Banshees, but against warships of any other kind, it was nothing. Seraphs came in a battalion formation which made them easy to pick off at first until they split into serveral different directions. While still focused on the Seraphs, the Naval Hearts moved into a closer possition to the battle so they could also fire their MAC Cannon on the Battlecruisers. A second wave of UNSC warships were called in to join the fight, they are waiting at the far side of the neighboring planet, Mu. It will take twenty painful minutes for the fleet to arrive to Omega VII. By now, the only ships remaining in the fleet was the SuperHuman- which sustained minimal damage while at the front of the lines- two of the Marathon Cruisers, and four Destroyers and Frigates. The Jiralhanae had the Assault Carrier Bruiser which had barely taken minimal damage and two Battlecruisers. The UNSC was putting up a good fight with their concentrated fire tactic. The second wave had just arrived with thirty Frigates, twenty Destroyers, and four Marathon Cruisers. That should be more than enough to take down the flagship, Bruiser. Fabdius almost swallowed on his siliva. The Humans had another wave of reinforcemant waiting behind the near by rock. It was almost painful to take in but before he could order his last two Battlecruisers to retreat to the surface, there were twenty in coming slipspace contacts. At first, Fabdius thought it was an ambush of more Human ships but then, it appeared to be his own back up. He now had two Battleships, five Battlecruisers, and thirteen SDV-Corvettes. The UNSC SuperHuman was badly damaged. The ship's main weapon, the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, was offline and the Hull was banged up. Commander Peterson couldn't take much more abuse before an all-out defeat. The Jiralhanae had called in their own reinforcements during the worst time possible. The UNSC Frigates had to combine forces for one mega attack on the Jiralhanae Battleships. The Battleships did the most damage to the fleet. Peterson had noticed the Jiralhanae were sending down their Corvettes to Omega VII. Hopefully the Spartan-IVs could live up to their predessors and help save Omega VII. Aaron-426 will be commanding all Spartan-IV soldiers during the Battle of Omega VII. He is one of the few Officers in the SPARTAN-IV Program. The capital city is under control of the Jiralhanae. The UNSC needs to reclaim the capital and then confront the real forces in Old Salam. The Jiralhanae had set of bases and anti-air guns all along the Old Salam city. New Salam, however, was infested with Chillo. Chillo are ugly beasts that are fiercely larger than an adult elephant that just chugged a weeks worth of meals in one day. Aaron-426 and his detachment of some thirty Spartans fought along side some UNSC marines. The marines were sloppy and it was costing them lives. Aaron ordered them to buckle down and aim for the Chillo's mouth. The mouth was an easy target since Chillo often kept it open. Col-418 was Aaron's right hand guy and a friend. A Chillo came rushing to the side of the detachment. Col pulled out a grenade and launched it into the thing's belly. The monster jumped up then collapsed after the explosion. A battalion of Jiralhanae came through down the street. They aimed thier plasma rifles at directly into the herd of Spartans. None of the Spartan-IVs took much cover. They all stood their ground and fired their MA5D's. It didn't take long for them to kill the Jiralhanae. Aaron had to continue through the city. He had a whole army of Spartans and marines behind him. Every square block, he had a group of four marines stay behind to secure the location. As they quickly advanced through the city and to the bridge, they came to a stop. Aaron motioned for Connor-499, Mariah-407 and Col-418 to scout ahead. Col and Connor had the Mjolnir Scout Armor which was obviouly perfect for scouting. Mariah was a natural born spy but for some reason, she refused to wear the armor. Aaron-426 watched them slither past some barriers the Jiralhanae set up. Connor reported back that the Jiralhanae had two Wraiths and several troops and Banshees heading up the bridge. The Spartan-IVs were ill equipped to fight Banshees, without any anti-air weapons or aircraft, they were toast. Col-418 suggested that they head to the roof tops for a more levelled playing field. Aaron went along with the idea and he sent ten Spartan-IVs to the roof and kept the remainder on the ground. More enemy vehicles were on approach with Wraiths and Chillo. Connor was in charge of the other nine Spartans who moved up the stair well. Their MA5Ds were not the most accurate weapon against the Banshees but they did alright. Two Banshees exploded and crashed to the ground. The last Banshees had switched on their fuel rod weapon and they were on the offensive. Connor had to take cover. Once the Banshees returned for another go, the Spartan-IVs made their move and successfully destoryed the aircraft. Wraiths came into view, the stairs would take too long to reach the ground. Connor had a better idea that involved building jumping. If the Spartans could ambush the Wraith, then they could take it out. Aaron and his troop shot every hairy brute that came into view over the bridge. It was a hefty effort but when a Wraith came into the battlefield, morale seemed to take its downfall. The ten Spartans he had sent up to the roof had apparently slid down the next building thus surrounding the Wraith. Connor flashed his green light signifying that he was okay and ready. Then, they ambushed the Wraith. More then twenty Spartan-IVs jumped on the Wraith and they just bashed away. The things was destroyed in one minute which means New Salam was saved. Commander Rice had a battalion of UNSC Longsword destroy the bridge so connection between the cities was lost. Aaron had an expression of approval as his Spartans had survived their very first engagement with the enemy. He took a glance at his watch, it was already 11:46 PM on the Military Calendar. Even with the Sun still out, things were coming to an end. May 9, 2553 The UNSC had been in an ensuring battle with the Jiralhanae for sometime. So far the battle was tied. Sometimes UNSC ships fell and sometimes Jiralhanae warships fell. The SuperHuman had taken some abuse during the fight but it was still up. The Halcyon had very little armament left and, with their Magnetic Accelerator destroyed, they had very little chance of survival left. The UNSC Naval Hearts had assisted the SuperHuman in the battle. It had enough Shiva Nuclear Missiles to take down a Jiralhanae light cruiser. After a long effort of destruction, the Jiralhanae had lost most of its forces and they were outnumbered. The UNSC had backed the Jiralhanae into a corner. General Arnold Wagonfear is put in charge of the raid of Old Salam. The Jiralhanae have complete control of Old Salam and it is going to take more than a detachment of Spartans to take back the city. Wagonfear will be leading an army of ODSTs and marines into the city. They need to evacuate the city of the remaining civilians and to do that, they need control of the air. The Jiralhanae have anti-air guns spread about the city as well as two SDV-class Corvettes deploying troops through their gravity lift. General Wagonfear is sending the detachment of Spartans to board the Jiralhanae Corvettes and plant 5TM-2 Nuclear Bombs. That brand of Nuclear weapons are built specifically for Covenant Corvettes and other light cruisers which means it shoud do no harm to the city other than debris, but if the is debris then it wont be any larger and a person. Aaron-426 split the Spartan-IVs into two divisions, Alpha and Charlie. Alpha is led by Aaron and they will raid the first Corvette. Connor-499 was put in charge of Charlie Division. Seeing as he is one of the few Spartan-IVs made an Officer, Connor should have things handled. Charlie Division is in charge of raiding the second Corvette. The first Corvette has deployed a Gravity Lift for dropping off troops. That Gravity Lift is their only way in. First, Alpha Division needs to clear the area of any enemies so that way they do not follow them back up the lift. Connor reports that there is a Scarab walking the streets of Old Salam. This place really has turned to Hell. Aaron replies that they have a mission to take care of which means the ODSTs can handle the Scarab. Unnoticably, Jiralhanae Stalkers had been sent down the Corvette's lift. The Spartans were able to detect them at first but one Spartan, Jace-472, had sighted the making of foot prints on the dirt. Jace-472 is probably the most preceptive of the Spartan-IVs. The augmentations really improved his five senses to the extremes. Two of the other Spartan-IVs engaged the Stalkers in a fist-to-fist fight. Jace-472 had kicked himself over the Stalker's shoulder and placed his combat knifw in the brute's base of the spine. He then snapped the Stalker's head. The other Spartan-IVs let Jace-472 have his fun while they dealt with the last wave of Jiralhanae. Fourteen Jiralhanae exited the lift. It was the basic pack formation, have the grunts up front and the Chieftain in the back. The Chieftain had his Fuel Rod at the ready. Col and Aaron ran up to the pack with their Shotguns. The Jiralhanae fell like rag dolls. MA5D bullets were bouncing off the Spartan's shields as they furthered into the pack. The Chieftain fired his Fuel Rod at Col and it made direct contact. Col fell but Aaron only rushed up to the Chieftain, put his Shotgun in the beast's face, and blew the hell out of it. Aaron looked back. Col-418 lifted himself up as if he was okay. Col flashed his green light. Jace-472 was their at Col's side, he asked if he was okay. Col said he felt like he was hit by a bus but he insisted that he be allowed to fight. General Wagonfear comes from a family so commited to the Marine Corps. He currently has two siblings in the Marines. They are both ODSTs. Wagonfear is a well-respected name in the Corps, war is a special skill in his family. He has a million ODSTs at his command. The Jiralhanae have anti-air guns stationed around the city. With the Spartans preoccupied on those Corvettes, this job is left for the men in boots. With the anti-air guns up and running, the civilian evacuation craft wont be able to departure. To start, General Wagonfear is leading a battalion of Warthogs and Scorpion tanks through the city. He choses to spread his army throughout the city, this will give him more territory. Its always a risky tactic because now his army is spread to thin but in this type of environment, it is completely neccessary. The Jiralhanae didn't have enough ground forces to fight off the Scorpions. Before you knew it, six of the seven anti-air guns were already destroyed leaving one left. Unfortunately, the last anti-air gun was located at the heart of the city and surrounded by massive reinforments. Col-418 walked with a slight limp. His Scout Armor was banged up badly with some exposed sections. He and the rest of Alpha Division waited for the Gravity Lift to take them inside the Corvette. Connor-499 had already reported that Charlie Division had the bomb in place and they were making their way out the Corvette. Aaron-426 motioned his Spartans into the corners. So far, no enemies were inside the Hangar, it was empty. Aaron had a scematic of the basic Corvette and he knew exactly where the control room was located. They headed down the passage way. Jace-472 had given his deepest concerns of the lack of enemy forces. After all, no Corvette would deploy every scrap of Jiralhanae, especially when they are most vulnerable. Aaron was also suspicious, and with a hurt Spartan at his side, it was too risky. But it was too late, Jiralhanae had surrounded them inside the Communications room. It was all Jiralhanae Chieftains. The had Gravity Hammers and Fuel Rod guns. It seemed over. Jace had launched both his grenades at the Chieftain with a Fuel Rod, it was barely enough to do the trick. The Spartans divided and head to the higher levels of the communications room. Connor and Charlie Division had already evacuated the Corvette and once they got to a safe distance and warned other nearby troops to take cover, he detonated the nuke inside and blew the Corvette into little pieces of rubble. Connor-499 had looked over to the other Corvette, Alpha Division was still in their. He listened in on the comms and what he heard shocked him. Aaron was surrounded by Chieftain Jiralhanae and he had a wounded Spartan-IV. It hurt that there was nothing Connor could do to save them. He tried to look on the bright side, there were several Spartans in Alpha Division, they could handle some Jiralhanae. He contacted General Wagonfear. Wagonfear gave Charlie Division orders to help take down the last anti-air gun. Aaron-426 been engaged by a Chieftain with a hammer. The thing was big, ugly, and charging straight at Aaron . Aaron steadied his stance and when the thing finally smashed his hammer, Aaron quickly moved to the left with lightning speed that only a Spartan can do. As Aaron dodged the attack, he kicked the front of the Jiralhanae's knees so hard that it shifted a way that only a Sangheili could do. The Chieftain fell but it was still crawling. Aaron ignored the beast and quickly shifted his focus to the last Chieftain with a Fuel Rod. He rushed to the beast and threw a grenade at the brute's chin making it knock its head back and loosing aim. The grenade exploded at its side and Aaron leapt on the thing and snapped its neck so hard that the Jiralhanae's head ripped off. The bomb had been damaged. Jace-472 tried to restart the thing but there was little luck. Esperanza-410 was the expert in this field but she said the bomb's remote communications has been burned off. That means someone will have to stay behind and activate it manually. Some Spartans offered to stay behind and the others tried to stay back. Ultimately, Col-418 offered himself. He said that he was already too badly injured to continue service and he would rather go out this way as a hero. Aaron let out a deep breathe and gave him the okay. It was the hardest thing to watch a Spartan sacrifice himself and it was harder when you were the one who gave him permission to do so. General Wagonfear had successfully pushed back the Jiralhanae forces in Old Salam. The Spartan-IVs he had in his command had alread successfully destroyed the two Corvettes and the last anti-air gun. With their overwhelming numbers now crumbled, the Jiralhanae were forced to leave and Wagonfear now had to rap up the search party. Fabdius had lost most of his warships in the battle and he was outnumbered. The Humans had somehow managed to win with their gift of strategy. All Fabdius could do was rap up the remaining warships which was two Battlecruisers and his Assault Carrier, Bruiser. Although the Jiralhanae had lost the battle, he wasn't out for the count yet. One thing he was able to learn from that Human colony was the location of a Halo ring. Deep inside some mountains outside New Salam, there was a Forerunner Spire hidden in a cave and on that Spire was a scripture that held the location of the Holy Ring. All he needed to do was update the coordinates and gather his fleet. Commander Peterson had barely survived the engagement over Omega VII, the UNSC-H SuperHuman needed a major refit and repairs. Thanks to the actions of Lieutenant Rowan of the UNSC Destroyer Naval Hearts, the UNSC SuperHuman is still in action. The Naval Hearts had destroyed a Jiralhanae Corvette that had the SuperHuman in a tight spot. Now, Omega VII was saved and the remaining ships, excluding the ''Naval Hearts ''and some other defense Destroyers, would have to return to Earth and they will be debriefed. Aaron and his Spartan-IVs are also going to be sent to Earth after their preformance in action. The Spartan-IVs will now go their separate ways, some will be assigned in teams and others will be on their own. General Wagonfear and his marines are currently on a mission to search out and destroy any remaining Jiralhanae on Omega VII. A Longsword flying over the Cambridge Mountains locates some heat signatures in the mountains. Wagonfear and six of his men went to check it out. What they found was an obviously Jiralhanae camp site that went deep into the mountain. Wagonfear ambushed the five Jiralhanae guarding the entrance and then, he cautiously entered the cave system. The inside of the cave was freezing and it had very little light, even the Jiralhanae lights were somehow ineffective. The walls seemed to absorb light. As they went on, Wagonfear noticed they had already walked into some structure with walls made of an unknown metal. It had to be Forerunner in origin judging by the architecture. There is a larger room inside the complex that has a Spire connected from the ground to the ceiling. The room eminated a blue glow that was brighter than the halway they passed down. The Jiralhanae had surrounded the Spire and they had pieces ripped off for extraction. Wagonfear had assaulted the Jiralhanae in the room killing all of the brutes. The bodies were moved aside and General Wagonfear contacted Lieutenant Rowan. He informed the Lieutenant of what he found and insisted that someone from ONI better take a look at the writing along a strip on the Spire. The Office of Naval Intelligence had already learned a good number of the Forerunner glyphs to identify what the writing on the Spire meant. It was the location of a Halo Ring, Installation 01 to be specific. If the Jiralhanae had their hands on this knowledge then they would certainly go to Halo and possibly activate the Halo Array. A larger UNSC fleet would have to be gathered for control of Halo. The UNSC wouldn't get to Installation 01 until 23rd May 2553. Category:Locations Category:Post War Saga